Wildcat Attack!
Wildcat Attack! was a roleplay started by Cornflower MM. Signups started January 8, 2014, and the RP itself began January 16. Part One finished on July 26, and after some delays Part Two began September 6. The RP was about a horde of wildcats (and other members of the cat family) as they try to take over the abbey of Redwall. The RP pretty much finished around July 20, 2015. Characters Redwallers Abbess Rosemary A kind and just mouse, Rosemary is the ruler of Redwall. She worries a lot and wields a sling if fighting is necessary. (Cornflower MM) Aggril A wanderer at heart, Aggril is a twenty season old otter. He is independent and kind yet will not hesitate to fight. His favourite weapon is his father's sword but he also uses a dagger and bow and arrows. (Ungatt Trunn, later The Skarzs) Arya (Deceased.) A brown squirrel in a blue tunic, Arya is the kind and caring warrior of Redwall abbey. She is missing half an ear and has a white dot on her forehead. She comes from a troubled home and sometimes has mental breakdowns which are believed to be caused by an old scar which covers most of her torso. (Cornflower MM) Kaylan A young ottermaid who wields a bow and arrows and is distrusting of vermin. She was orphaned as a child and stayed on with the ottercrew, of which her parents had been members. She and Argunath do not get on at all initially, but Kaylan finally overcomes her prejudice and accepts that "vermin" can be good. (Jukka the Sling) Russina A squirrel and sister of Redwall, Russina has white fur and wields a bow and arrows. (Cornflower MM) Willow Kindlebark An excellent healer and cook, Willow is an otter of nineteen seasons and best friend of Aggril. He wields a dirk. (Norham Waterpaw) Cat Horde A Chuh Kak (Left the RP.) An Andean mountain cat, A Chuh Kak is a soldier and right-hand beast of Iceclaw Deathfur. He wields three knives. (Shadefur Nightblade) Grag (Deceased.) A cruel leopard captain, Grag was experienced in the art of war and wielded a flail. His spine was snapped by the cougar Argunath after he caused the death of an abbeybabe. (The Skarzs) Grain A leopard and leader of the wildcat horde, Grain is spottier than the average leopard and incredibly cruel, the only thing she cares for is her sister, Grinda. She is incredibly deadly and uses her claws, teeth and a rapier to lethal efficiency. (Cornflower MM) Grinda Even spottier than her sister, almost black, Grinda is the silvertongued seer of the wildcat horde, she is older than her sister. (Cornflower MM) Iceclaw Deathfur (Left the RP.) Iceclaw is the cruel snow leopard captain of the horde. He is calculating and logical and wields a mace and composite bow. (Shadefur Nightblade) Saurel (Left the RP.) A wildcat captain in the horde, he is sly and fearless. He has ginger fur. (Ungatt Trunn) Yassen (Left the RP.) A young wildcat who is Grain and Grinda's younger brother. He wields no weapons but is a master of martial arts. He prefers negotiation to fighting and has often thought of leaving the horde. (The Shade) Others Argunath (Deceased.) Argunath is an eighteen-season-old cougar hailing from the western mountains. He is stoic yet prone to the bloodwrath due to the rage he works to keep under control. He wields a falcate and wears armour. (The Skarzs) Bryant A tan male squirrel, Bryant is the brother of Bryony. He is sweet, kind and fond of Dibbuns and wields a sling. (Cornflower MM) Bryony A nut brown female squirrel missing half an ear, Bryony is feisty and blunt. She wields a sling. (Cornflower MM) David Strider A character drawing inspiration from a character of the same name from the webcomic Homestuck by Andrew Hussie, David is a mute house cat. He is stoic and aloof and tries not to let his emotion show. He is fluent in sign language but often uses his notebook to communicate due to other's inability to understand him. As the RP goes on, it is revealed that David is tormented by visions of the past and has mental breakdowns because of this. (Jetthebinturong) Falco (Left the RP.) A young squirrel rumoured to be from the east, Falco wields a blue-ish longsword and is the best friend of Reven. (The Shade) Feldion A male squirrel with orangey-brown fur and emerald eyes. He wears a forest-green tunic. It's hard to get him out of his shell, but once you do, he's a very steadfast friend and a deadly enemy. Feldion is also very polite and likes to be thought of as a tactician. He once guarded a small town in the northwest, but when it was overrun by the wildcats, with him being the sole survivor, he went out seeking revenge. In the battle with the cats, he lost his right arm. (Delthion) Grang Bloodstripe Lord of Salamandastron, Grang does things strictly by the book and never uses unorthodox methods. (Shadefur Nightblade) Jeboran Ritel A young fox who knows Dave Strider. He is haughty and quick to anger and wields a straight saber. (Jetthebinturong) Major Colon A white hare with a blunt personality, he wields a hand-and-a-half sword. (Cornflower MM) Paisley Thwibscutt A twenty-four-season-old lieutenant of the Long Patrol, she is friendly but also fierce in battle. (Jukka the Sling) Reven (Left the RP.) A good-looking male squirrel, Reven wields two double-edged swords. His most distinguishing feature is a scar that runs over his eye. (The Shade) Shadow (Left the RP.) A wolf who was abandoned as a pup, Shadow is a twenty-three season old who wields a sword and bow and arrows. (Iamthatis) Category:Completed roleplays